


The Pool

by SugdenLovesDingle



Series: Robert Sugden's birthday bonanza [3]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Happy Husbands, M/M, holiday in the sun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: Aaron surprises Robert with a holiday in the sun for his birthday
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: Robert Sugden's birthday bonanza [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711618
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	The Pool

“Good morning mister Sugden.” Aaron woke his husband up by peppering kisses all over his face. “Happy birthday.” he emphasised his words with a final kiss to Robert’s lips.

“Morning.” Robert smiled and lazily stretched himself out in bed.

“Are you ready for your present?”

“I thought you’d already given me my present last night… twice.” Robert said, trying to pull Aaron on top of him.

“No, no, no. We’ve got plenty of time for that later. Right now Liv and Seb are waiting downstairs with breakfast. And your other present.”

Aaron slapped his thigh and Robert reluctantly got out of bed and put some clothes on.

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked around the flat as he stepped off the bottom step a few minutes later.

The place was filled with balloons and over the top decorations, including a banner that read happy birthday Robert.

“What… When did you do this?”

“Last night. And this morning.” Liv replied and hugged him when he walked into the kitchen. “Happy birthday, old git.”

Robert laughed and sat down, enjoying breakfast with his family and admiring Seb’s artwork on a drawing the little boy had made for him.

“Now, your final present.” Aaron handed him an envelope.

“A card? Robert asked, tearing open the envelope. “To Robert, happy birthday, love Aaron.” he read and then looked at the folded up paper that had fallen out. “A booking confirmation?”

“Yep. You and me, a full week of sun, sea, -”

“If you say sex I will vomit all over this table.” Liv warned him.

“Sangria.” Aaron rolled his eyes at his sister before turning back to Robert. “We’re finally going to Barcelona.”

“This… is amazing… but you’re crazy. What about the baby? A week in Spain? That’s going to cost a fortune! We don’t have that kind of money.”

“We can afford it. Don’t worry. I got a good deal through a mate. You’re not the only one who knows people, you know.”

Robert laughed and checked the booking confirmation again.

“Is this the place where we’re staying? It even has a pool.”

“Yep. Looks good doesn’t it?”

Robert nodded and suddenly noticed something that made his mouth drop open and his eyes go wide.

“This booking is for today.”

Aaron grinned.

“That’s right. Our flight is in a few hours. We’ll get going as soon as you’ve finished your breakfast.”

“But… what about…”

“Vic is moving in here for the week with Harry and Amy to help take care of this little monkey.” Liv told him, stroking Seb’s head. “it’s all taken care of.”

“Exactly.” Aaron agreed.

“Right… well… I guess I better go pack.”

“No need. Already taken care of and loaded into the car.”

“What? When?”

“Last night. After you fell asleep.” Aaron grinned. “You were dead to the world, you never even moved while I packed our stuff.”

After a whirlwind of goodbye’s and have fun’s and promises to Seb to bring him back lots of presents, they left for Barcelona and by mid afternoon Aaron pulled up outside a bungalow and handed Robert the keys.

If it looked good in the pictures on the website, it was practically paradise in reality.

“Oh my god, look at this place.” Robert ran his fingers over the marble kitchen counters. “Where the hell did you find this?”

“That’s my secret.” Aaron said, dropping their bags near the front door and joining Robert in the kitchen. “You like?”

“I love.” He pulled Aaron close and in for a kiss. “Do you want to go get a drink and something to eat? I saw a restaurant on the way here.”

Aaron smiled and stepped out of Robert’s embrace and opened the fridge. The fully stocked fridge.

“All taken care of.”

“I… wow… you’ve thought of everything haven’t you?”

“Maybe.” Aaron shrugged. “Come on, I’ll get us some sangria and we can relax.” He steered Robert outside to the garden.

They settled on the lounge chairs on the terrace for the afternoon, chatting and sharing lazy kisses.

“I think this is my best birthday ever.” Robert said, tilting his face up to the sun.

“You said that last year.” Aaron mused, sipping his drink.

Robert grinned.

“It was true last year, but this is better than last year.”

“Well good. That was my goal. To make it better than last year. And next year it will be better than this year.” Aaron promised.

”I look forward to it.” Robert said, leaning in to kiss his husband. “But now, I want to try out this pool.” He put his drink down and stripped down to his boxers before jumping in. “The water is amazing. Come join me!” he called out to Aaron.

“In a minute. I should clean up here first and put our stuff away.”

“That can wait. Come on, I want to snog my husband senseless in a pool.”

“My husband the romantic.” He shook his head but stripped and joined Robert in the water and swam over to him. “Hi.”

“Hey.”

“I was promised a snog.”

Robert replied by pulling him close and quickly pecking his lips, before dunking him under water and swimming away to the other end of the pool while laughing loudly.

“Oh you bastard! it’s on now!” Aaron yelled when he’d swam back to the surface.

They spent the better part of an hour splashing around, dunking each other under water and just messing around like kids, having the time of their lives.

“Truce! Truce!” Robert called out and climbed onto a hot pink flamingo floatie to catch his breath as Aaron hoisted himself up on the edge of the pool.

Robert paddled over to him until he was close enough to grab Aaron’s leg.

“Thank you for this. All of this. It’s amazing.”

“I’m glad.” Aaron smiled. “You deserved a bit of a break after everything that’s happened lately.”

“It has been a bit much.” Robert admitted. He shifted on the flamingo to make room. “Come have a cuddle.”

Aaron frowned, unsure.

“Are you sure this flamingo floatie can hold both of us?” 

“Yes, it’s fine. Come on.”

“It’ll sink. You just come up here.” Aaron held out his hand for Robert to take but the other man only pulled him into the water. “Asshole!”

Robert laughed and kicked himself away from the side of the pool, floating away with Aaron swimming after him.

“I thought you wanted a cuddle?” he asked when he reached his husband and grabbed hold of the flamingo’s wing.

“I couldn’t resist.” Robert grinned but leaned over the edge to kiss Aaron. “I do love you for doing all of this for me. It’s way too much, but it’s fantastic.”

“I’m only doing this so you’ll have to come up with something better for my birthday. And our anniversary. And Christmas.” Aaron joked.

They floated around the pool for a while, chatting and joking and just enjoying being together without any interfering relatives or responsibilities.

“I could get used to this.” Robert mused, laying back on the floatie and closing his eyes.

Aaron grunted and hoisted himself up a little higher on the flamingo, trying to see how much more of his weight it could take without sinking.

“It’s beginning to feel a bit like Titanic here.”

Robert opened his eyes to look at his husband.

“The water is warmer though.” he deadpanned and shifted so he was face to face with Aaron and grabbed his hand. “Don’t let go Aaron, don’t let go!”


End file.
